The Demigod Club
by hayffielove77
Summary: 8 hours on a Saturday is a lot of time. 7 teens from different groups go into the library for detention. But after a while, will they set aside their differences and talk to one another or will it be the longest 8 hours they've ever felt.
1. Chapter 1

The Demigod Club

"What is it this time Percy?" jeered Luke, "Molested a teacher, kissed the janitor, killed the gardner?"

"Leave me alone Luke." I shoved past their little gang and turned into the library.

"You're late cupcake!" bellowed Coach Hedge. I dropped my backpack next to my desk. "Since all of you are new to detention you all..." His voice trailed on. I glanced around and say a kid with a face and hands covered in grease, a Chinese lumberjack, Pocahontas, black beauty and Jason _popular_ Grace. Then a girl with the most beautiful golden hair walked in. Her eyes were grey and cold yet kind. "Mr. Jackson!" I snapped out of my trance,"Won't you please tell these newbies how its done?"

"Sure...um..." I couldn't get my words together. All I could focus on was her. "Sorry...first we say our names...um...then we um... say what we did. Then, well...we just sit."

"Nicely worded dork." taunted Jason.

"Shut it both of you. I am going to the teachers lounge to watch my soaps. Everyone put their phones in the bucket cuz I don't trust most of you."


	2. Chapter 2-Piper, Jason, and Leo

Coach Hedge walked out of the room. There was a moment of eerie, awkward silence then a the cheerleader started talking.

"Piper Mclean. Head Cheerleader. I was caught doing Jason in the janitor's closet. No that we have had an orientation, listen up bitches lets get something straight, nobody says anything about me and Jason smoking pot in the back and no one gets burned. Easy right?" Piper was quite pretty. It was easy to see why she was the head cheerleader. She looked as though from a Native American descent but I am still not sure. She was skinny and had beautiful brown hair that was always held up in a ponytail. All I know is Piper is someone I don't want to cross. She was the president of the celibacy club. I went to her house and we were making out and then she told us we had to pray. Piper's dad was a movie star. He traveled the world shooting and autographs. He forgot about Piper a long time ago. But she gets whatever she wants and she has the mansion to prove it.

"Jason Grace. Quarterback. You know why I'm here." He walked away holding Piper's hand. They had been dating since 9th grade. Jason was the kind of guy who is friends with everybody who's anybody. Jason and I have met in the past. He was giving me an all american wedgie. Its not as cool as it sounds. Jason has always been the most popular boy in school. Everyone wanted his number and girls were begging on their knees for him to date them. He was strong and muscular but had a huggable feel. He had blonde hair that was spiked up and blue eyes. Jason's home life is pretty bad though. He has an older sister who is a freshman in college. But his mom, drank all the time. I didn't think she knew she had a son.

"Leo Valdez. You all know me and my _profession_. I pranked Mr. Brunner. I put glue on the handles of his wheelchair and when he tried to turn the wheels, his hands got stuck." He erupted into a fit of laughter. Leo has been the class clown longer than I can remember. He always was making jokes. He was in every single one of my classes since 5th grade. He always made fun of the teachers and told inside jokes. I feel bad for Leo though. His mother was a mechanical engineer always tinkering with things. But when Leo was 8 his mother died in a fire in their workshop. He lived with his aunt but she doesn't pay any attention to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Sorry my chapters are so short. This is my first fanfic and I didn't realize how hard it actually is. I have a much bigger respect for all the writers whose stories I've read. Thank you~Tkvuk

Jason and Piper were smoking in the back of the library and their smoke almost set off the fire alarm.

" Frank Zhang. I got lost on my way to class because I just moved here from Canada. Ms. Dodds sent me here." Frank resembled an ox. He was Asian and apparently Canadian. He had black hair that was cut into a military style. Frank was the shiest kid I had ever met. His mom died a long time ago. Rumor had it she wrestled a bear. But he lived with his grandmother. She was old and wanted to move in the middle of the school year. I honestly felt really bad for him.

"Hazel Levesque. I vandalized some lockers. Now leave me alone." Hazel was weird. She was the epitome of goth. Her hair was curly and black with a blue streak. Her eyes were black but they were obviously color contacts. She always wore a black shirt, ripped jeans, and black converse. She used to be really nice but her mom died. Hazel's mom went a little crazy in 5th grade. A year later she committed suicide and tried to take Hazel with her. I guess she's still trying to deal with it.

"Percy Jackson. I honestly don't know what I did. I think I didn't do my homework. But not sure." Every week for the past year I've been in detention. At first I though Coach just enjoyed my black hair and sea blue eyes. But no. I don't do my homework and don't pay attention. I guess it's because of my real dad skipping town on my mom and me when I was little or maybe it's because my deadbeat step dad beats my mom. But whatever. Then it was her turn.

"I'm Annabeth Chase. I had a trig test and I fell asleep studying. I was 5 minutes late and they send me to detention." She was obviously exasperated. But her hair was a golden as the sands of Egypt. Her eyes were grey as stone but wise. I had seen her around for seconds at a time. But I had never gotten a good look at her. Her step-mom thought she was a complete freak. She had 2 other brothers so no one pays attention to her. She was wearing a Yankee's baseball cap and skinny jeans.

* * *

Hey guys! I promise this is the last short chapter becasue I just needed a base to start to story on. Thanks!~TKvuk


End file.
